To love Lily
by simplyteesh
Summary: There is always something soothing in the air when someone says I love you for the first time and you say it back. Fluff L


**R & R**

**Disclaimer: not mine but i can wish...**

* * *

There is always something soothing in the air when someone says 'I love you' for the first time and you say it back. Like you somehow can feel the emotion radiating between your two bodies, and the comfort it gives lulls you into something surreal.

James knew this feeling and it was delicious. The girl turned women that had captured his heart with a single glance, said 'I love you'. Three simple words that made his catch his breath and hold it until he went red.

How many times in a day do we say 'I' or 'You'? Too many times to count. And 'Love' such a word thrown haphazardly around without meaning. But suddenly, these three words are converted from something so monotone, into a heart stopping and breath taking sentence.

It wasn't only her gorgeous auburn curls that framed her face, her porcelain skin, plump lips or her emerald eyes. These features made him hot under the collar with a single glance and the colours red and green never had the same meaning after he met her.

But no, it wasn't those features that made him fall for her. Was it the way she walked, with such grace, style and posture or maybe her amazing smile that lit up the room and her face.

But no, it was not that either. James was sitting on the hearth rug in the Gryffindor common room in front of the crackling fire, just simply watching the red head that had his mind in a twirl.

She was tutoring a confused third year, sitting at one of the study tables trying to help the poor boy understand the technique for a spell. The wooden chair she was sitting on look hard and uncomfortable on her delicate figure, but she didn't seem to mind. Leaning over the desk to reach a quill James bit his bottom lip as her shirt rode up and her skirt reached her upper thigh.

Calming himself down by averting his eyes, he tried once more to pin point what it was that made James love this women taunting him with her curves. She took time out of her busy schedule to tutor bemused students that might need help, kindness was just part of her and she always put others in front of her.

Her intelligence never ceased to amaze him, always with an answer and always one that was right. Her hand shooting upright in class to answer the question no one else could get. James knew he should be intimidated, but he wasn't, her intelligence just attracted him more.

To him she is perfect, even her faults are perfect. She has few and far between, but when she makes up her mind about something she sticks to it. Stubborn beyond all belief, this certain trait was what made him have to chase her for over five years. Yet without this quality James might have lost interest.

But now we get to her temper, and oh my did she have one. Shouting, screaming and throwing hexes or anything available. A formidable enemy for anyone that chooses to cross her, sadly he himself had crossed this path quite a few times and had the scars to prove it. But through this James found himself sometimes intentionally making her angry, she looked beautiful when she was. Her cheeks would puff outwards and her thick lips pout, a flush of red would creep its way to her face. And all of this would just make him want to take her there.

No, I don't think there was anything in particular that made him fall head over heels in love with such a women, watching her out of the corner of his eye. She was finished tutoring and was currently stashing her quills and parchment into her bag.

Getting up off the floor he made his way over to the red beauty, and enclosed his arms around her petite body breathing in her scent. Lily Evans was her own. She had everything that made him go wild with desire and need, there wasn't an exact feature rather the whole package that made him fall in love.

Pulling her towards the boys staircase and up to his dorm with a passionate look on his face, he was going to teach her a lesson about teasing him with short skirts, but most of all he was going to show her why he loved her.

* * *

**hey guys, hope you liked it, i just whipped it up because i was feeling sappy.  
its a bit odd and extremely fluffy, but i think thats how james felt about lily.  
so please leave me a reveiw and tell me what you think. (be nice though)**


End file.
